


Anthem Of The Peaceful Army

by gotta_write_them_all (sailorsally)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerts, Gen, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, greta van fleet, jack becomes obsessed with Great Van Fleet, they go to a concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsally/pseuds/gotta_write_them_all
Summary: Dean takes Jack (and Cas) to Greta Van Fleet concert.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Anthem Of The Peaceful Army

Jack finds Greta Van Fleet when channel surfing one evening and quickly he’s obsessed with the band. Dean, of course, at first hates them, "They are just a shitty version of Led Zeppelin, kid. Here, listen to the good stuff,” he tells Jack handing him his favorite Zeppelin album from his most treasured collection he has been putting together for some time now. (He found an old vinyl record player when cleaning out the storage room of the bunker so he might as well use it right?) Jack does listen to the album but he still thinks GVF are “rawdier” (whatever the hell that means). Jack won’t stop talking about them (and dressing like them too). Dean finds it all equal parts irritating and endearing (and thinks Jack’s outfits are actually pretty cool)

In spring, Eileen surprises Jack with tickets for their show. “It’s an early birthday present,” she tells him but there is one condition - Jack isn’t allowed to go alone. Cas is happy to go with him but he has never been to a concert before so he’s far from being the ideal babysitter for the occasion. That’s how Dean ends up taking the both of them. It’s actually his first big show too, he has never been to a show that wouldn’t fit in a bar, let alone a stadium! He’s positively surprised to learn that he’s allowed to bring in a beer here too (though he’s less thrilled about the ridiculous prices at the venue bar.)

Dean’s feeling a bit uncomfortable at first when he sees how packed the stadium is. Their places are somewhere called “golden ring”, which turns out to be the very front row (so Sam & Eileen really must have splurged. He makes a mental note to thank them later.)

Just when they arrive at their spot, the lights start flashing purple, some dude on the stage with oversized headphones that he’s not wearing properly starts blasting “house” music far too loudly & Dean thinks it’s definitely going to affect his already deteriorating old man hearing, not to say that it sound absolutely horrible.

“It’s just an opening act,” Jack, who has watched far too many recordings of this show on YouTube, assures him quickly, followed by a beaming smile and very enthusiastic double thumbs up, which causes the rainbow neon bracelets - all 14 of them - to jiggle around his forearms with the same enthusiasm. (Cas bought the bracelets from a vendor outside. He also got two extra for them - blue for Dean & green for himself. Dean rolled his eyes but he’s been fidgeting with the thing ever since)

The opening act stretches forever and Dean’s irrigation grows at the same steady rate at which his beer is being drained. Even Jack, who had prepared for this, appears to be far less enthusiastic than during the car ride. 

Cas looks over (his eyes had been glued to the colorful lights dancing across the roof ever since getting there) and of course recognizes that Dean is at the end of his wits so he reaches out to squeeze Dean’s hand. Public displays of affection is a new territory for them but Dean can feel the stress immediately leaving his body so he’s not going to pull his hand back (besides he just saw the two heavily pierced and tatted biker dudes couple of rows behind them make out) if anything he’s thankful for Cas’ timely intervention. To let him know this, he smiles at Cas & squeezes back.

The show does start at some point. And surprisingly Dean ends up having the time of his life.   
If the light show at the beginning was pretty, the fog effect makes everything feel otherworldly.

And the music... it’s good. The boys, turns out, are decent players. How Dean loves that sweet sweet sound of electric guitar, it sounds even more powerful live.

Perhaps what he enjoys the most is sharing this experience with others - with Jack, who will turn towards him from time to time, his face beaming with happiness while pointing towards the stage at something, the music is too loud to understand him so Dean just nods - and with Cas, who’s still holding Dean’s hand in his as he bangs his head to the rhythm but is otherwise absolutely motionless.

But what takes him by surprise the most is he also enjoys sharing this experience with people he doesn’t know. 

He finds comfort standing closely pressed with strangers, everyone around him breaking out in smiles, experiencing the outpouring of nothing but love. He feels welcome here.

So when the show is over and they are walking back to baby (after a very long line at the restrooms) his hand still in Cas’ s and Jack asks, “Did you like it then?” Dean simply says, “You know what? I did. They are a lot better live”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really miss going to concerts *sigh*


End file.
